


Merlin's Dress

by Mistysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistysworld/pseuds/Mistysworld
Summary: Merlin must dress as a Lady to infiltrate the enemies base, to try and seduce Cenred, and discover his plot against Camelot, however, Arthur didn't expect to find Merlin quite so attractive, once he donned the dress, and is unable to hold himself back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so obviously this is shameless smut, very very shameless, and my very first attempt at this kind of writing, so be kind please <3 If you don't like smut, don't read, if you do, please enjoy.

Merlin furrowed his brow, as Gwen laced up the corset, pulling it in tight. His breath was restricted, and he could hardly believe, that before her betrayal, Morgana had worn a dress like this almost daily. How on Earth had she managed it. His breath hitched as Gwen gave on final tug, tying it up, and turning Merlin to face her.  
She smiled gleefully, as she took in his form, and hurried from behind the screen, dragging Merlin with her. "It's time for some make-up," she sang, delighted. Merlin groaned inwardly, Gwen was enjoying this far too much. It was meant to be serious.  
"This isn't a game, Gwen, I have a job to do."  
"And I'm going to make you beautiful enough to do it," she thrilled as she thrust him down in front of the vanity, and began to rummage through her make-up. The sun hung high in the sky. He needed to leave soon. The enemy was based just outside Camelot, and he needed to be there by sundown, pretending to be a lost maiden in distress.  
"Gwen, it'll take me several hours to reach the forest and their base, we need to hurry."  
She pouted, but quickly began to apply powder and rouge, painted his lips a deep red and lining his eyes with charcoal. "There, my beautiful darling," she drawled, as she fluttered her eyes. "You are a true princess."  
Merlin stuck out his tongue frowning, "I need a wig. This short hair won't help the story."  
She nodded, "I asked Arthur to prepare one, it should be here now, in a minute."  
And of course, there was a knock on the door. Gwen hurried to it, being careful not to open the door fully, revealing Merlin to the servant. The less people who knew of this plan, the better. She retrieved the wig, with quiet murmurings of thanks, and waltzed back in, holding it up for Merlin to see. He drew in a breath of surprise, and allowed Gwen to place it diligently on his head. She tucked in the stray pieces of hair, and ran her fingers through the wig, smoothing out the soft curls. She grinned. "I'll go get Arthur!"

Arthur said goodbye to Gwen, as he opened the door to her little home.  
"No, no, it's okay, I have work to do, I'll come back later!" she insisted. "I really must go! Go on in without me."  
He nodded, "Alright."  
The words were on his lips, ready to tease his manservant as he entered the small abode. The words were caught on his lips though, when he took in the sight of Merlin.  
Tall, gangly, clumsy Merlin had been transformed. His normally narrow, shapeless frame had become slim, with a cinched waist and round bottom, the red dress drawing the eyes to his long legs, hidden by folds of soft satin. His hands were fidgeting by his sides, the black gloves reaching his elbows. Arthur's eyes travelled up to his face, drinking in the painted red, bee stung lips, the red, blushing cheeks and wide, oh, what wide blue eyes. The wig framed his face, sending soft, cascading curls down, caramel brown, and shining in the midday sunlight, glaring through the small window.  
Arthur clenched his fist, surprised. Merlin was no longer the pale, our of proportion manservant.  
No. Now he was a beautiful, stunning _woman_

His tall frame was proud, his face, the lips, the cheekbones, the eyes.  
Everything was so amazing, Arthur found it hard to breathe.  
"Well?" Merlin demanded, unaware of Arthur's sudden confusion. Arthur's sudden _desire._  
"You look..." Arthur desperately racked his head for some sort of insult, something mean, something rude, _anything_ that would not reveal how breathtakingly _stunning_ he found this boy. This man.  
"I look?" And Merlin was expecting it, Arthur knew. Merlin was expecting rude comments, harsh words, goading remarks. Merlin was expecting it, and Arthur found this painful. He didn't understand why it upset him. Well... he did. But he didn't want to think about it.  
He had spent so many years no thinking about it. Why do it now?  
"You look... well, finally like you're yourself, a girl through and through!" It was a weak remark, a weak insult, and they both knew it. Merlin laughed awkwardly, playing with a loose curl, biting his lip in thought, and Arthur had to stop himself groaning, pushing the desire down, trying to ignore the growing tightness in his groin. Please don't let Merlin look down, please don't let him see the bulge in his trousers.  
Merlin began to walk forward. "I should get going," he muttered, a little awkward. "I don't have much time, you know. We want to find out his plans as soon as possible..."  
Arthur nodded. "And you have your escape plan, right?"  
"Yes, leave while he's sleeping, the easiest way, after I gain his trust of course." Merlin's eyes glittered a little mischievously, as he reached Gwen's door, Arthur now standing behind him.  
"You won't sleep with him, really, will you?"  
Merlin barked a laugh. "What a question, your Highness! Sleep with him? I'll do what I have to, to get the information." Merlin laughed again. "But sleeping with him? Well..." Merlin gestured down, grinning wildly at the King. "He might notice I'm not a true Lady, don't you think?" He laughed again. "Don't worry, I'll do enough to keep him hooked, to get his trust. He'll speak to me." Merlin winked at him playfully and went to open the door. Arthur took in his perk ass, the way it swayed back and forth, the way in drew him in, begging to be touched, grabbed.  
"Merlin!" Arthur gasped. "Wait!"  
Merlin cocked his head as he turned to face his King. "Yes, Sire?"  
Arthur chocked on his words, bringing his hands behind his back, swallowing the words of desire, of lust. "Just... Just be careful, I don't have the time to replace you with a competent manservant."  
Merlin brought his hand up and placed it gently on Arthur's shoulder, "Don't worry, Arthur. I'll be fine."  
And it was that touch, Merlin's touch on his shoulder that finally unwound him, and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He brought himself forward and snacked an arm around Merlin's waist, his cock had grown so hard, he was in so much pain. He needed to be touched, he needed to touch Merlin. Merlin's eyes widened in surprise, as Arthur pulled him in closer. "Arthur... What's going on?"  
And Arthur's lips clamped onto his.  
Merlin froze slightly, pulled back. "What... what's going on?"  
Arthur backed off, dropped his hands. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened... I..."  
"Arthur... What. Was. That."  
Arthur shook his head desperately. "Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I... I just saw you and the dress..."  
Merlin stepped forward, and brought his hand to Arthur's face, and stroked his lip gently. "I... I..." And then Merlin was the one kissing Arthur.  
Arthur melted into the kiss. Pulling his manservant closer, dragging the man's hips into his own. Their tongues brushed gently and Merlin groaned into Arthur's mouth. He was gasping slightly, his breath short and raspy.  
Arthur's hands tangled into the soft brown curls, and Arthur bit down on Merlin's lip, dragging it back a bit and squeezing Merlin's buttocks with one hand, while the other clung to the boy's neck. Merlin was kissing back frantically, nibbling down on Arthur's lisp, gasping, his hands roaming the King's firm body. He felt the bulge in Arthur's trousers rub against his own hard cock,and he gasped loudly, rutting forward, desperate to feel the friction between the two cocks, desperate to feel Arthur on him. Arthur rutted back. grasping Merlin's ass firmly and grinding into him, kissing him. He dragged his mouth away from Merlin's mouth, despite his protests and buried it into his Manservant's neck. Merlin threw back his head in ecstasy as Arthur nipped at his neck, sucking it and licking it gently. His cock was rock hard, straining to be touched, and Arthur glanced, seeing the tented skirt, and he grew even harder than he knew he could ever be. He sucked hard on Merlin's neck, and began to gently move his hand's down, and gently touched Merlin's member through the thick fabric of the skirt, and Merlin gasped loudly, trusting forward, begging to be touched. Arthur laughed playfully into Merlin's neck, and gently began to stroke the cock, softly, gently through the material, barely touching it. Merlin was grinding forward, trying to grab Arthur's hand to put more friction on him, but Arthur captured his both hands in one of his own, pinning them behind Merlin's back. Merlin squirmed, hot and red with desire, rutting forward, trying to get some traction going. Arthur suddenly hitched the skirt up,and flew to his knees, surprised to find Merlin had chosen to abstain from wearing underwear. He held Merlin's long hard cock in his hand, surprised by the girth and length. He smiled playfully at Merlin, and took it all down his throat at once. Merlin shuddered with pleasure, as Arthur dragged his teeth up his member. Arthur pulled the foreskin back, planting hisses on its purple, bulbous head. Merlin was almost weeping with pleasure and desire, a long trail of precum having stained his dress. Arthur licked it up, licking the precum oozing from his slit. Merlin trust forward again, begging to be swallowed up. Arthur fondled his balls and he took the cock in his mouth again, and began to swallow him down, pulling Merlin's hips into him. He sucked and swallowed and licked, sucking so hard and fast. Merlin began to thrust forward, unable to help himself. He began to trust harder and his hands latched onto Arthur's head, pulling him down onto his cock, not letting him go. He trust forward, harder and harder, crying out in pleasure. He felt his climax begin to build up and he began to shudder, his balls tightening. He thrust, once, twice, three times and he came, spurting into Arthur's mouth as he cried out in pleasure, shuddering and jerking as string after string of cum spurted down Arthur's throat. 

Arthur swallowed it all, his own cock straining against his trousers. Merlin was weeping, gasping in pleasure, and smiled at Arthur. Arthur stood up and Merlin kissed him hard, desperate to taste himself on Arthur's tongue. Arthur groaned into him and guided Merlin's hands to his own cock. Merlin quickly unlaced his trousers and took Arthur's member in his hand. He stroked it quickly, and hard, feeling Arthur melt beneath him. Arthur's raspy breath, his fluttering kisses, his throbbing cock, all made Merlin begin to grow hard once more, and Merlin groaned happily. Arthur was jutting forward. "I need to be inside you," Arthur murmured as he thrust his hips forward. "I need that tight ass around my cock _now_." Merlin ginned and hitched the skirt back up. His legs were drenched in sweat, his wig had gone askew and his makeup running.  
"At your service, Sire."  
Arthur groaned at the sultry beckoning Merlin gave him as he waggled his ass, bending over and prostrating himself to his King. Arthur stroked himself, pumping his fist fast and hard as he took in that pert ass, waiting for him to penetrate it hard. He grabbed a little cooking oil, from Gwen's pantry, pumping in onto his dick, and rubbing some into Merlin's ass. Merlin gasped at the coolness of it, and Arthur gently pushed himself inside Merlin. Merlin cried out a little, maybe in a little pain, maybe because of pleasure, Arthur didn't know, he didn't care, all he cared about was the luscious tightness, warmth of Merlin's ass, enveloping his cock. He had never been so aroused. Never wanted this so bad. He began to move slowly, gathering speed, as he watched Merlin pump his own, hard cock. Arthur grinned and removed himself from Merlin. Merlin whimpered.  
"Come with me..."  
He led him to Gwen's bed, and lay Merlin down. Before Merlin had a chance to speak, he penetrated the boy, shoving himself up to his hilt, and began to trust fast and hard, gripping Merlin's cock and pumping hard. Merlin was crying out with pain and pleasure, and Arthur twisted his hair in his hand, pulling Merlin's head back. The wig had long been discarded on the ground. He couldn't help himself. He trusted so hard, pinning his manservant to the bed, pulling his hair hard, pumping his cock. Merlin came a second time, in sputtering gasps and streams of cum streaking the wall and bed, but still Arthur pumped, ignoring Merlin's cries for him to stop.

"Sire, Sire, it's too much!" But Arthur kept going, not able to stop himself. The sight of Merlin, lying there, twisted in the red dress, his cock red and wrung dry, hard again from Arthur's attention, tears streaking down his face... Arthur grunted in satisfaction, not letting go.  
"My dirty little whore..." he grunted, yanking Merlin's head hard. "Scream for me."  
Merlin came one more time, almost wrung dry as only a few spurts were released this time. He cried out in pleasure and Arthur grunted again, his climax finally building up. He pulled himself from Merlin's ass, shoved two, three, four fingers into the boy's ass, and began to pump furiously as he jerked off. He curled his fingers, hitting Merlin's prostate and Merlin cried again in pleasure, and Arthur was coming all over his ass. Arthur shouted in joy as he spurted all over his servant's bottom. Finally, his orgasm subsided, and he rolled off the bed, straightening himself up.  
Merlin gently sat up, rubbing his ass.  
"You won't be able to walk for a week, will you, you whore," Arthur grinned as he pulled Merlin to him and kissed him fiercely.  
"I..., no Sire..." Merlin whimpered and Arthur laughed.  
"You need to straighten yourself up, Cenred need's a dirty little whore to tell all his secrets to."  
Merlin laughed and stroked Arthur's face. "Hmm.... well this dirty little whore cannot wait to get back, to be his Master's only plaything."  
Arthur felt his cock stir again at the thought of Merlin and him doing this again.  
"I look forward to it."


End file.
